videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter vs. Jetix World
''Street Fighter vs. Jetix World ''is an crossover fighting video game developed by Capcom with Dimps and published by Jetix VideoGaming with EA Games. Released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The game is successor like Warhammer 40k and NetherRealm Studios. Gameplay and Features Street Fighter vs. Jetix World ''features doing for mixed between ''Street Fighter V and The King of Fighters XIV. The game's button system is based off Street Fighter games. Players choose three characters (like in the earlier Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds). Hence, the sixth button becomes remapped for an assist. In a similar way to that of Capcom vs SNK's grooves, there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: * Type-Alpha resembles SFA3's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost * Type-Beta resembles SFA3's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost * Type-Gamma resembles SFA3's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additinal SPD boost * Type-Delta resembles Project Justice's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Add Gear System from Injustice, the characters have classes to used of this game, which have many classes maded about RPG mechanics, learn maked choosing classes: * Street Fighter's classes (Soldier, Boxing, Muay Thai, Fighter, Ninja, Assassin, Karate and Wrestling.) * Jetix's classes (Warrior, Judo, Mage, Sorcerer, Hapkido, Necromancer, Sambo and Barbarian.) Increases defense and dodge as using Curse mode, the Curse mode is similar of Mortal Kombat ''(Rage) and ''Warhammer 40k ''(Virus), this is also using when doing health back when defense and dodge increased. The plot is there is a worldwide fighting tournament, only the best fighters can compete with the best moves and blocks. Whoever wins the tournament will receive a total prize money of $230,0070. There are a wide roster of characters from all over the world. Characters Street Fighter Side * Akuma * Alex * Area * Balrog * C. Viper * Chun-Li * Cody Travers * Decapre * Gen * Gill * Guy * Hokuto * Ingrid * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Mike Haggar * Makoto * Necro * Q * Remy * Rolento * Ryu * Sagat * Twelve * Vega Jetix Side * Agorrath * Alexander Paine * Andy Larkin * Axel Manning * Chiro * Corror * Dragon * Eva Wei * Goliath * Flesh * Inneador * Inspector Gadget * Maledictus T. Maggot * Molly Wei * Phobos Escanor * Pucca * Sam * Shade * Sharon Spitz * Skeleton King * Tick * Tutenstein * Will Vandom * Yang * Yin DLC ''Super Street Fighter vs.Jetix World Street Fighter Side * Abel * Birdie * Blanka * Cammy White * Dhalsim * Dudley * Elena * Ibuki * Rufus * Sakura * Urien * Zangief Jetix Side * Cathy Smith * Dante Vale * Ed the Protector * Goth * Louie Anderson * Mad Jack * Maxxor * Obainer * Quest * Sam * Spydah * Tracker # dragon caverns # Air Force Base # Battle Harbor # Chac Ixchel # Clock Tower # Cosmic Elevator # East Gackle # Eyrie Pyramid # Hearterfield # Historic Distillery # Mad Gear Hideout # Overpass # Sheffield Institute # Shuggazoom # Skyscraper Under Construction # Suzaku Castle # Tree Haven # Volcanic Rim # Zamballa Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Jetix